A Night in Suna
by momogo7
Summary: Sakura experiences an interesting night in Suna. Rated T for references to mature themes and language. Pairings include SakSasu NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen. One-shot. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.


Birthdays are always great fun to celebrate, especially your 21st, so it came as no surprise that Suna would be holding a grand festival in honor of their Kazekage's upcoming 21st birthday. Having become allies to Gaara, of course we all were invited to attend, and with great naivety we checked into our rooms and then hit the clubs. And that, my friends, is where my story begins.

**12:34 A.M.**

"Come ONN… guys… just ONNNNNNNEEEEE more DR-ink."

"Lee for the last time, no! You're going to bed!" I grunted as I continued to haul him up the stairs by his armpits. "Why… ugh… is he so damn heavy! Ino, are you sure you took off all of his weights?"

"Trust me Forehead, I have them all," Ino gasped as she used the banister to climb the treacherous stairs. "Well, all of them unless he's got some hidden up his ass, which could explain his odd behavior…"

"Troublesome, why couldn't we have taken the elevator?" Shikamaru grumbled as he followed behind his girlfriend with the majority of the weights.

"And possibly step in puke? No thank you," sniffed Ino.

"Yeah, well thank Kami he's only on the second floor." In dealing with Ino and Shikamaru, it's always best to kill any attempt of an argument at the first opportunity. Turning my attention to the now passed out Rock Lee and giving him a final tug, he is safely deposited on the landing of the second floor. "Alright almost there," grabbing the snoring bowl-cut sporting male by the ankles, I make a backward dash down to room 207. Upon my arrival, I whip out his hotel key, unlock the door, and successfully roll him in. With a sigh of relieve I ungracefully sat down and with my foot propped open the door to allow the others to put the weights in his room.  
"Thank Kami-_thud'OOMph'_- that's over with," Ino states while wiping the sweat that had been collecting on her forehead. "I swear I don't even sweat this much during training!"

"That's because-_thud'OOMPH'_- you-_thud'GAHHH!'_- always make me do all the work."

"Of course Shika, someone's gotta get your ass movin'! Speaking of which, let's head back to the club, I want to dance some more!"

"Troublesome wo- alright, alright I'm going," After making sure that her boyfriend was at east headed in the general direction of the nightclub, Ino turned her attention back to her friend. "You coming Forehead?"

"Nah, I've had enough 'ass movin' for tonight, thank you very much."

"Well okay, but tomorrow night I'm not letting you off so easy."

"Fair enough Pig, have fun tonight!"

"Oh don't worry, I will."

"Careful Ino, don't break him!" And with a slight wave, she was gone. Well, I guess I shouldn't expect her back until morning.

**12:59 A.M.**

With a final splash, I let the cool water drip down my face and into the white porcelain sink as I reached out to grab the white… black? I could have sworn the towels were white and not attached to…

"Sakura, why are you grabbing my boxers?" 

Releasing my grip and jumping a good two feet away, I come face to face with Sai. "Sweet Kami Sai! What the hell are you doing here? And only in your b-BOXERS!" I shriek as I steady myself in the doorway to the toilet and shower. If things get too weird, I could always attack him in the face with a plunger…

"I need a condom."

"And what makes you think I have one?!" …or I could always just shove it up his ass. That sounds nice.

"Well aren't you a slut?"

"Sai, get out." I grind out while herding him to the door with the plunger.

"Fine, I'll go ask-"

"Don't care, bye bye." _SLAM!_ This time, I'll take the extra care to bolt the door, though Kami knows that any drunken ninja could still get in if they really wanted to. But hey, I like having my false sense of security. Feeling exhausted from recent events and activities, I decided it would be best to encourage the swift arrival of a new day by going to sleep. Problem was I didn't know which futon I should sleep on: the one next to Naruto's room or Tenten and Hinata's. I chose the latter. Humming a peaceful tune, I prepared my bed, turned of the lights and finally snuggled down into the comfy sheets. With a sigh I closed my eyes and began to drift off when all of a sudden I heard some interesting noises.

"Mm…oh Neji…"

"Oh Kami Tenten, you feel so tight…"

Sweet merciful Kami! Tenten and Neji are finally going at it?!

"Oh, oh Neji!"

All right, Naruto wall here I come! Slightly embarrassed I quickly gathered my futon and moved it towards the other side of the room. Once more I snuggle down into the warm cocoon that is my bed when…

"ON YOUR BACK, SLAVE!"

"Whoa, Hinata I never knew you were into S&M." _WHIPPSH!_ "GAH! I'm going, I'm going!"

Shaken to the core, I have decided that the middle of the room sounds quite lovely, yes quite lovely indeed. After finally driving all disturbing images out of my mind, I descend into an uneasy sleep.

**1:17 A.M.**

Huh? Why did it get so cold all of a sudden? And what the hell is that giggling noise? Irritated I open my eyes, only to discover Jiraiya sitting on the railing of my balcony, intently looking into Naruto's room.

"Oi! What are doing, you old pervert! Get off my balcony!"

"Shh shh shh, I'm collecting research," Jiraiya stated as he furiously scribbled notes in his notebook. "Don't worry, we'll be done in just a bit; they should be climaxing any time-_BAM!_-WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Satisfied that with that punch he should at least be half way back to Konoha, I closed and locked the door to the balcony and crawled back into bed.

**1:31 A.M.**

_Knock, knock._

"Kami you have GOT to be kidding me," I growled as I kicked my way out of my sheets and towards that evil knocking behind the door. Unlocking and swinging open the door, I am presented with my former and drunken sensei Kakashi. "What."

"Ah Sakura-chan, your poor sensei was kicked out of his room and needs a place to stay! Can I-"

"No." _SLAM! -But Sakura-chan! -CLICK!_ I need sleep, SLEEP!

**2:24 A.M.**

"Sakura. Move over."

"Wha- Sasuke?"

"Yeah, now move over." Half asleep, I obligingly scooted over to make room for him in my bed, and snuggled back into a comfortable position on my side. "Night then."

"Yeah, goodnight Sakura."

**7:03 A.M.**

"Mmmh," I quietly moan after receiving a slight squeezed around my waist. Hm, that's odd, what could possible squeeze me? Groggily I push myself up on my elbows only to be greeted with the sight of Sasuke asleep on my stomach with his arms wrapped around my waist. Wide-eyed, I continued to gape at him for a good couple of minutes.

"Stop staring at me."

"H-how did you know?"

"I could feel you tense up," Sasuke replied as he arched his back and cracked his neck before crawling his way up the bed, grabbing me by the waist and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Miss me?"

Smiling, I twisted in his arms and snuggled back into his embrace before replying, "Of course, I didn't think you would make it."

"I'll always come back to you, you know that. So, anything interesting happen last night?"

"Sasuke just shut up and hold me."


End file.
